The Lost Princess Of Rivendell
by transformeraddict
Summary: Jade the lost elfmaiden of Rivendell had ran away when she was very young, Chapter 2 up! Please Read & Review! or next chapter won't go up...
1. Chapter 1

Two cloaked figures were moving very fast almost the as fast as the speed a light against each other. In their hands were a sword. If one was to come upon these two figures they would see a gray and dark green cloaked people and would seem like these two were intending to kill each other.

"Your skill with your blade is improving very well." said an middle age man who was wearing the gray cloak.

"Thank-you Gandalf." a young female's voice answered back to the middle age man known as Gandalf the Gray. The female's name was Jade.

Jade then gave a smirk and jumped into the air with her sword in hand and did a back-flip. She of course landed on her feet for she was an Elf-maiden. She smiled as she saw her very close friend smile and shake his head.

"My…My…Jade you have truly mastered your acrobats and your swordsmanship." Gandalf said and he took his batter old sword and stealth it back onto his waist. "I can no longer teach you my ways of the blade."

"Thank-you nin mellon." Jade said with a small smile on her face. She then also stealth her sword by her waist. She walked over to her friend and gave him a hug. "So how has the traveling being doing?" Jade asked as she took her hood down and took out her hair tie from her hair.

"It's been fair so far except for the occasional Orc attacks." Gandalf said as he saw Jade take down her hood and saw that she was letting her hair down. He smiled when he saw her Elvin ears and her beautiful light green eyes shine in the sunlight. "I'm actually heading for the Shire to meet Bilbo for his birthday. Would you care to join me?" he asked with his eyes twinkling.

"Well…I was heading that way anyway. So I think I will join you this time once again nin mellon." Jade said as she saw that it seemed important and for she felt something in the shire also. She then walked over to a tree that was behind her and picked up her medium size traveling bag that she took where ever she'd traveled.

Gandalf saw her pick up and bag that he always saw her carry around with her. He then took his staff that was near him and starting walking towards a medium size cart with fireworks in the back of it. He looked out into the meadow and saw his horse grazing at the greenish of all green grass. He gave a sharp whistle to get the horse attention and to say to come back to the cart.

"By the Valar, Gandalf! Did you have to whistle that sharp and loud." Jade fumed as she caught up with him and was walking behind her friend. "I would rather not lose my hearing for your…impenitentness."

Gandalf gave a chuckle and continued to walk to the cart with horse apparently already hook up and ready to go. "You don't mind sitting in the back with the fireworks do you?" He said with his not very good sense of humor.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Damn…" Jade screamed as she glared at Gandalf with a look that could kill.


	2. Chapter 2

Jade sighed again for the up-teenth time. She was so bored of looking at the sky and the forest that was passing by slowly. Yes, unfortantly she was unable to convince Gandalf of letting her sit up front with him. But NO he said their was no room so she now was stuck sitting in the back of the cart with the fireworks. "Damn wizard. Damn cart. Damn the whole damn situation." Jade mumbled to herself as the cart passed by yet another pond.

Gandalf gave a small chuckle at Jade's comment. "If you are so bored then get up and walk alongside of the cart."

"Now why didn't I think of that…?" Jade pondered as she stood up to strech her legs.

**THUMP**

"Damn-it…."

"…….."

"Don't say a word Gandalf." Jade said with anger in her voice. She stood up from the ground and could feel the blush starting to form on her face from embaressment.

Gandalf hadsaid no word, but gave a almost silent whistle for the horse to begin moving again.

Jade dusted off her clothing and glared at the retreating wizard. She gave a small growl at him, then started moving her legs. A few minutes later she was walking beside Gandalf. "So...How have you been?"

"I've been good. The weather and all has also been good for the traveling so far."

"That's good to hear!"

As Gandalf and Jade were walking along the path, they could see ahead of them and could tell that they were nearing the Shire. A smile appeared on Jade's face as she could see many of the hobbit children were running around and playing with each other.

Gandalf look out of the corner of his eye and smiled as he saw Jade smiling at the children who were playing ahead of them. "Jade, sit on the back of the cart, and enjoy the view."

Jade did as she was told and slowed her walking so then in seconds she was walking behind the cart. In the next second she was on the back of the cart looking around the beautiful Shire. Jade was staring at the sky when she heard light but heavy footsteps come close to the cart on her left. She looked over and saw a male hobbit with a book in his hands. She smiled as she realized it was young Frodo Baggins.

"Your late..." Frodo said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Gandalf gaveFrodo a small glare,"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrivers precisley when he is needed."

Gandalf then looked at Frodo as Frodo also looked at Gandalf they then began to laugh. Jade just sat on the back of the cart thinking for a monment on what they were talking about and then she bursted out laughing. "Good one Gandalf! Hello Frodo Baggins!"

"I've missed you Gandalf!" Frodo said to Gandalf as he took a leap from the small hill and landed in Gandalf's arms. Frodo gave him a big hug then looked in the back of the cart and smiled as he saw Jade still trying to stifle her giggles. "It's good to see you too, Jade."

"You to nin mellon, you to." Jade said as she gave a nod of her head and a look that said _'will talk later.'_


End file.
